Twisted
by untapdtreasure
Summary: GSRa little game of twister and a backyard bbq
1. Chapter 1

Twisted

By SassySaraSidle

"I can't believe you forced me to do this." Grissom couldn't hide the agitation in his voice.

"Gil, get over it. You are having fun admit it." Catherine said while trying to get her right hand on the green square without knocking herself, Grissom, Sara, and Mia off the Twister mat.

"Oh no. I can't hold this position anymore. I am falling." Mia said with a giggle as they toppled over. Everyone laughed even Grissom.

"See I told you, you were having fun." Catherine said while Grissom's body was still holding her and Sara down.

"That must be the strangest thing I experienced in my life." Nick stated to Warrick who was flipping burgers. They had been watching the game of Twister. The were barbecuing at Warrick's to celebrate Nick's arrival back to Vegas. He had went home to recuperate after his ordeal. They were all glad to have him back.

"I'd rather be caught dead than playing Twister." Warrick stated as he was careful not to burn Sara's tofu burger. _How does she eat that stuff he wondered._

They had picked themselves up from the mat and decided that one game was enough.

Greg walked in carrying a puppy and eating a Snickers bar. His spiky hair was being held in place by red hair gel. "Nice date, Sanders." Mia said as she poked Sara and pointed to Greg and the pup.

"Be quiet, Mia. I got this puppy from a friend of mine. I can't keep it. My roommate is allergic. Anybody want a puppy?" Greg asked hoping that someone from work would take the Golden Retriever pup. He didn't want to give her to a stranger.

"I'll take it." Grissom said before anyone else could speak. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Great! All her stuff is in my backseat. We'll get it out before you leave." Greg said. He didn't hand the pup to Grissom though. Instead, he walked to the grass and let her down so he could play with her.

"What's her name, Greg?" Grissom asked crouching down to pet his new puppy.

"Rosalind. I named her after Rosalind Elsie Franklin. She shared her research with Watson and Crick, the fathers of DNA. Her work aided them in their discovery. She never got any credit though. She was responsible for me having a job in the first place so it was fitting. You can change it though. I haven't sent the paper yet." Greg was rubbing her tummy.

"No. Rosalind fits her. You can come see her whenever, Greg. Ok?" Grissom said before walking away and letting Greg tell his dog goodbye in private.

Lindsey hobbled over on her crutches were Catherine was no standing. "Mom, can I go swimming please? My ankle doesn't hurt to bad. I brought that extra wrap in case this one gets wet. Please?"

"I guess, sweetheart. Go ahead. That twisted ankle all ready kept you from going to Cassie's skating party. Go swimming." She hugged her mom real tight and took off toward the little cabana out by Warrick's pool to change. Lindsey emerged from the cabana a few minutes later and went straight to Warrick's diving board.

"Would you please look at that?" Catherine said exasperated. "Brass, could you put her in lock up for disobeying her mother?" Brass just shrugged and walked off.

"Hey, Sara." Grissom called from Sara's right.

Sara turned toward his voice to be assaulted with a water balloon. The water was ice cold. She shrieked and picked up one of her own and the chase was on. She chased him around the garden to the right of the house and back toward the middle of the yard. He ran toward the pool and she followed. Grissom rounded on end of the pool and slipped on a patch of wet concrete. He tried to regain his balance but ended up in the pool still fully clothed.

Sara couldn't do anything but laugh. She was at the edge of the pool giving him her hands to help pull him out when Lindsey stated matter-of-factly, "That's why you aren't supposed to run around a pool. You could've gotten hurt, Uncle Gil."

Everyone busted out laughing at this and Grissom took Sara's hands. He made like he was going to let her help him out but pulled her in with him. She was drenched, but she had sense enough to have only her bathing suit on. She was wearing a two piece. It wasn't very revealing but it kept Grissom's attention. Sara had caught him looking her over a few times already. Especially when they were playing twister. She thought maybe she could get him to go one on one in a game of twister with her later.

"How dare you?" She stammered.

"That's what you get for laughing at me." He told her as he pulled her up and to him.

Warrick had announced that the burgers were done. Everyone in the pool got out and toweled off and headed to the tables to eat.

Everyone had eaten their fill when Warrick announced, "Karaoke time!"

Everyone groaned.

"Everyone has to participate either solo or duet. I have a wide variety of songs I borrowed from the club. So please come pick your song and then we'll draw numbers to see who goes in what order." Warrick had it all planned out.

They gathered around the music and began picking out songs and debating on whether they wanted a solo or a duet and who to sing it with. Catherine and Brass decided to team up as did Greg and Mia. Lindsey decided to go solo. So did Warrick and Nick. They were all looking at Sara and Grissom. Sara spoke up then, "I got my song picked out so I guess I am going solo. So Griss, so are you unless someone wants to sing twice."

There were no takers. So Grissom was left to sing alone. He prayed he was last. He didn't even have a clue what he wanted to sing. He wasn't even sure if he could sing to save his soul. He hoped they didn't mind. He thought he wasn't going to have a good time, but he surprised himself with the fact that he was.

"Okay let's draw numbers." Warrick said handing around a hat with numbers in it. Catherine drew for her and Brass. Mia for her and Greg and so forth. They all had their numbers and here was the line up. Lindsey got number one. Warrick was going next. Mia and Greg third. Brass and Catherine forth. Nick fifth. Grissom sixth and left the seventh place for Sara.

"Good. We saved the best for last." Nick stated. He had heard her singing around the lab and knew she had a pretty good voice. Only she didn't agree.

Lindsey started out with a Judy Garland classic, Somewhere Over the Rainbow. Everyone clapped and cheered when she finished. She blushed.

Warrick sang a Bryan Adams classic, Lets Make a Night to Remember. No one noticed that he was singing to Catherine. Well, they did but didn't let on.

Greg and Mia sang Kenny Rogers and Dolly Pardon's Islands in the Stream. They were both closet country fans, but singing that particular song brought out their secret.

Catherine and Brass made a mockery of an old Sinatra tune. They did so bad that no one knew what they were singing to begin with. It served for a good laugh. Secretly Grissom was glad he wasn't going to be the only bad singer.

Nick sang Willie Nelson's Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain. He did better than Brass and Catherine. They told him to not quit his day job because he would starve. He laughed at them for not treating him differently than before his whole being buried alive thing.

"Okay, Grissom, your turn." Nick said handing him the microphone. He sang La Vie en Rose. He did a good job. Better than everyone expected. They all stared at him in shock. Grissom was a man of many talents.

Finally, Sara clapped and everyone else joined in. Grissom was blushing under his beard, but no one could tell. He handed the microphone quickly to Sara and bowed to her, "Your turn, my lady." Sara smiled and curtsied to him. She had wrapped a towel around her nearly naked body. Grissom was glad she had put on a towel. He didn't like the idea of her being that unclothed in front of these men even if they were just her friends.

Sara had Warrick key up her music and let it sweep over her. She had picked a song from her favorite movie Up Close and Personal. It was Celine Dion's Because You Loved Me. It was everything she always wanted to say to Grissom. Maybe he would get it tonight. She hoped so.

She got nearer to the end of her song and looked directly at Grissom. It was like no one else was even there. She wanted to burn these words into him so he would know how he made her feel.

Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

The song ended and she smiled at the applause and whispered "Thank you" to everyone. She couldn't tell how Grissom was feeling. He had not looked at her since the end of her song.

She didn't hear someone calling her name. Grissom was beside her. He had his hand on her arm. He turned her to face him.

"Why did it take you saying those words to a backyard full of people to get to understand how you really felt. Sara, I feel the same way." Grissom said while he lightly stroked her arm.

She felt the electricity from his touch. Made her feel like she was floating. "Play Twister with me one more time, Grissom. Please."

"Would that prove to you that I care about you?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"No, I just want you to play with me." She said seductively.

"Okay, Sara. I don't know what you are doing, but my answer is yes." He said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

The game had been going for about 10 minutes when everyone noticed that they were playing. They were a mass of tangled limbs but they didn't care. It was getting harder and harder to maneuver around each other and Sara had counted on that. She was going to make the first move.

She was thinking of ways to get his attention and didn't notice that he was looking at her lips and licking his. By the time she realized what he was about to do, he had already gone in for the kill.

His lips touched hers and it was wonderful. The game was abandoned and they were now laying on the twister mat kissing like a bunch of teenagers. When they remembered where they were, they stopped immediately and launched to their feet.

"Don't stop on our account. We have seen a show this good since Star Wars Episode III came out." Warrick told them.

"And Lindsey, if you look over there, you might be able to see Orion" Catherine was holding her daughters head in the direction of the pool so as not to see their little show.

"There are children present you know."

"I know Lindsey and Greg." Sara joked.

Greg looked hurt. "I'm kidding, Greggo."

Moments later, Sara and Grissom left Warrick's house after saying their goodbyes and picking up little Rosalind. They had informed Warrick that they would be picking up Sara's car tomorrow.

"So, Grissom, where you taking me?" Sara asked while holding the little bundle of fluff.

"Home with me." He asked unsure. "Is that ok?"

Sara looked at him dreamily, "Are we dreaming or did we drink to much?"

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Final Chapter)

Sara and Grissom left Warrick's house. He hadn't released her hand the since pulling out of his driveway.

"Let's go walk the strip, Sara. Let's talk." He glanced over at her. "Not changing my mind, Sara. I just don't want you to think that we have to go home and have sex. We aren't about that."

"We've got plenty of time." She said squeezing his hand.

He smiled softly at her and pulled into a parking garage. Once he found a space, he opened her door and helped her out. "Thank you." She blushed. He kissed her hand.

"Let's get ice cream. I know this great little place." Grissom said as he lead her toward the sidewalk.

They were standing outside Cassie's Ice Cream Shoppe. "I go here all the time." Sara said as he held the door for her.

"Me too. Best ice cream in Vegas." He said taking in the sight of her under the fluorescent lights.

They stood at the counter and the teenager behind the counter didn't even look up she said, "What can I get you?"

"A double scoop of Mint chocolate chip." they said at the same time, looking at each other and laughing.

Grissom replied easily. "One cone." Sara was a little disturbed at this. "We are going to share." He said as he kissed her nose. The girl behind the counter rolled her eyes and dipped their cone.

They walked from the store arm in arm and laughing. They looked up just in time to see Brass walking toward them with a woman on his arm. "Will you look at that?" Grissom whispered in Sara's ear as she took a lick from the cone that he held.

Brass looked away from the red head just in time to see Grissom kiss Sara full on the mouth.

"Now that is what I like to see." He said as Sara blushed.

"She had chocolate on her lip." He stammered.

"Yeah. I'll let that slide for now." He said turning to the woman on his arm. "Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, I would like you to meet Onyx Black. Onyx, these are the crazy friends I keep telling you about." He winked at her.

Onyx griped Sara's hand like they were about to arm wrestle her and said, "What's up chica? Nice to meet ya." Without pausing to take a breath she turned to Grissom. "Grissom, it's nice to meet you. Sara, I envy you - the man is totally gorgeous!"

"Well, it was nice running into you, but we have to be going. We have a room at the Bellagio." Brass said as he started to lead her away.

"That you are supposed to keep to yourself." Grissom said as he clapped Brass on the back.

Sara laughed and linked her arm through Grissom's again. She took another lick from the cone. "Good to see him smiling."

"Sure is, but forgive me when I say I don't want to talk about Brass and his latest fling." Grissom said taking a lick himself.

Just then Sara spotted one of those machines you put a few dollars in and get your pictures made. She dragged him toward it. "Come on, Grissom. We have got to do this."

After a lot of pleading, Sara convinced Grissom to get inside with her. They ended up spending thirty dollars just making funny faces into the camera. Well, all except one set of pictures where Grissom said sweetly in her ear that he loved her and she turned to smile at him. The last picture on that card was a long, deep kiss.

They emerged from the picture booth laughing. They walked a little farther down and found an arcade. Teenagers were everywhere. Grissom's eyebrows knitted together. "I haven't played Ms. Pacman in ages. You game?"

"Thought you'd never ask." She said as they made their way to an empty game. "Winner picks next thing we get to do. You game?"

"I'll take that bet and raise you a massage to boot." He said nibbling her ear.

She slid her quarter in the slot and made it to round 4 before killing all her Ms. Pacmans. "Beat that, Gilbert Isaiah Grissom."

"How do you know my whole name?" He said as he slid his quarter in.

"I'm not telling." She made like she was zipping her lips.

He made it to round 3. He looked up at her and smiled. "I guess I owe you a massage."

"And you, dear Grissom, are taking me roller skating."

A look of fear crossed his face and she laughed. "Come on, Grissom. It will be fun." She said kissing his ear.

He let her lead him to the outdoor roller rink. He slipped off his shoes and laced up his rentals just as Sara skated expertly toward him. He looked at her feet.

"Those aren't rentals." He said taking the in black skates with the neon green laces.

"I keep a locker here. Good exercise." She took his hand and pulled him up. He wobbled a bit. "Just hang on to me."

He let her hand go to step cautiously to the floor. Once he made contact he skated easily around the ring. She stared at him as he came to halt in front of her and grabbed her waist. "Just what else do you know how to do?"

"Lot's of things." He arched his eyebrows at her. He pulled her onto the floor and held her hand as they skated around the ring.

An hour later, they were walking the strip again. "I want to take you somewhere, Sara." Grissom licked his lips as he walked toward another parking garage. "You wait right here and I'll be back in ten minutes." He kissed her mouth quickly and took off toward the garage's security booth.

Sara was waiting on the curb when a baby blue 67 Mustang pulled to a stop in front of her. She looked up in surprise as the driver got out. "Grissom?"

"That's me." He said as he walked around the front of the classic car. "Your chariot." He held her door for her as she climbed in.

He was a little agitated as the pulled out onto the strip. "Grissom, what is the matter with you?"

"I got hit on back at the garage." He said matter of factly.

"That's okay. I'm sure she didn't know that you were involved." Sara said trying to squash the jealousy rising in her.

"It would be fine if it were a SHE." He said more to himself than to her.

"Gil Grissom did you get macked on by a guy?" Sara teased.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, you can always prove it to me that you aren't gay." She said softly.

"I intend to. I just need to show you something first." He drove them out of the city.

The car ride was silent so Sara flipped on the radio. All she could find were stations with either news or commercials. She flipped it off, and the last thing that came through the speakers was, "Oh My-lanta!"

"Relax, Sara. Not too much farther now." He said as he turned down a road and headed out to the dessert. He pulled the car to a stop and Sara got out before he could ask her to stay put.

He shrugged and placed a CD into the CD player. He stepped from the car then. "I come here when I want to think or just star gaze." He said sitting on the hood of the car. "You know there is a story about an old house that used to be out here."

She turned to him and smiled. "Tell me a story."

He motioned for her to come to him. She stopped in front of him and put her hands on his upper legs. "Well, I don't know the whole story. I just know that a Mexican family moved her long ago, built a house. Her husband went to find work and was killed in a shoot out. The young lady grieved herself to death. They say that sometimes when the weather is right, you can see her walking the dessert looking for him."

Sara shivered. "You cold?" He asked pulling her tighter against him. She shook her head. He took the remote from his pocket and pushed play. Slow music started drifting through the speakers. He turned her around and pulled her between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as George Strait began to sing.

_You're the only, one and only_

_My heart's beating for_

_I love you, need I say more_

_Now and ever, we'll be together_

_Of that you can be sure_

_I love you, need I say more?_

_I don't know just what it is_

_That you're needing to hear me say_

_The way that I'm feeling _

_Is more than mere words can describe_

_All this discussion could never_

_Do justice to something so heavenly-made_

_I'd rather tell you_

_With touches how I feel inside._

_Let me hold you, let me show you_

_What true love's all about_

_In these arms of mine, I know you will find_

_You won't do without anymore_

_I'll love you forever, need I say more?_

"I love you, Sara." He whispered as the music softly played.

_I don't know just what it is_

_That you're needing to hear me say_

_The way that I'm feeling _

_Is more than mere words can describe_

_All this discussion could never_

_Do justice to something so heavenly-made_

_I'd rather tell you _

_With touches how I feel inside._

_Let me hold you, let me show you_

_What true love's all about_

_In these arms of mine, I know you will find_

_You won't do without anymore_

_I'll love you forever, need I say more?_

_I'll love you forever need I say more...?_

The song ended and Sara turned in his arms and kissed him deeply. "Take me home and show me. I need you."

Hours later after they'd taken pleasure in each other's bodies, Sara lay curled up against Grissom's side stroking his stomach. "I've never gotten to see your spider, Grissom."

He smiled softly and kissed her head. "I'll go get her." Grissom returned with a small aquarium. "She's a little scared."

"That makes two of us." Sara admitted as Grissom popped the top off the cage. He reached in and let the spider climb onto his hand. "No sudden moves, Sara."

He pulled her slowly from the cage. "Her name is Sidney. Want to hold her?"

"No." She said quickly.

"It's okay, Sara." He held the spider away so not to scare either of them. He leaned in to kiss her. They got wrapped in each other's kisses and no one seen or felt the spider crawl from his hand to the bed.

When Sara pulled back from the kiss, she looked horrified. "What's the matter?"

"Get it off me now." She said as calmly as she could as her body trembled. "Please get her."

It took Grissom a bit to remember the spider. He lifted the cover gently and the spider was walking across Sara's leg. He chuckled softly as he lifted her up and quietly put her back in her cage. Sara was still shaking when he returned. He wrapped her in his arms and she seemed to relax.

"So, Stiletto, what should we do now?" His hand slowly ran the link of her long legs toward her inner thighs.

"I think you've are on the right track." She kissed him and pulled him on top of her.

THE END


End file.
